Immunity
by melmel25
Summary: Leave it to me to be the only human stubborn enough to fight and win against the venom. All of this could have been avoided if had been changed. Lucky me. First I'm immune to Edward's power and now this.
1. Chapter 1

**Immune:**

**This is going to be my first fanfic that I will be progressively updating. Please be patient with me. All my other stories are one shot's and suck terribly but I was just struck with this awesome idea about a badass Bella and had to write it down.**

**A little information about me. **

**Well, I'm in my teen years, I'm not going to tell you when, and am an amateur writer. I don't mean fanfic's, I mean real books. I have four or five in the process at the present and they WILL be my top priority.**

**But this idea was just too good to pass up so I will be updating as the story comes to me. I won't make any promises about my updating progress but I can promise to do my best to update. I give my word.**

**I will be taking suggestions in the reviews so if you have any please review. Otherwise, constructive criticism is welcome along with any praise you would like to bestow upon me. So, with further ado... Here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from her book. And, as I read in one of my favorite fanfics, not my sandbox just my sandcastle.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chaper One:<strong>

"We've got to leave Forks," Edward said abruptly turning around to face me.

I thought we were walking? I looked back and could see the house. Some walk.

Then what he said hit me.

"Why," I asked in desperation.

"Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks," he responded looking me in the eyes unemotionally. "People are starting to notice."

Something doesn't seem right.

But then all other thoughts left my mind as I thought of what I have to say to Charlie; he'll be crushed.

"Okay, I..." I trailed off; I gotta think of something to say to Charlie.

I looked up at him to find him staring at me intensely; suddenly I got it.

"When you say 'we'..."

He just looked at me before saying, "I mean to my family and myself."

My heart clenched in fear before I realized what this was about, "Edward, what happened with Jasper...it's nothing."

"You're right," he said abruptly making me fill with relief, "It was nothing. Nothing the way in the way I always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened."

"You just don't belong in my world, Bella," he said like it was some sort of excuse to break my heart.

I sucked in a breathe through my teeth, "I belong with you."

"No, you don't."

My stubbornness reared its head, "I'm coming."

He smiled ruefully, "Bella. I don't want you to come."

I felt like he ripped my heart out and slapped me at the same time, "You don't want me?"

"No."

"This changes things," I gasped trying not to sound _too_ pathetic.

"But if it's not too much to ask...can you promise me something? Don't do anything reckless."

"For Charlie's sake, of course," he added before I could get the wrong idea.

"And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on with your life...without any interference from me. It will be like... I never existed, I promise."

I shuddered as it started to rain; I tried again, "If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want without you."

"It's not about your soul," Edward said. "You're just not good for me."

"I'm not good enough for you," I squeaked.

Forget about losing my heart I feel like my entire chest is a black hole, threatening to suck me into the dark, dangerous abyss of pain and hurt.

"I'm just sorry," he said then paused giving me hope that maybe he cared about me in the least, "I let this go on for so long."

"Please..." I whimpered wrapping my arms around myself.

Stop torturing me and just leave already!

"Goodbye," he whispered.

But by the time it took for me to blink the rain away he was gone; it was the last time I'd ever see him. My love. My soul mate.

"Edward?"

"Edward!"

"Edward?!"

I staggered forward and scrapped my hand against a tree for balance and thought bitterly that it's a good thing he left or I would be dead. I felt like my chest was collapsing as I collapsed down onto the ground trying to keep myself together.

I curled against the tree, desperate for something to keep me here because otherwise I would be lost in the gaping hole that is my chest.

But then I felt a different pain that made me open my eyes. I looked down at my hand in wonder. How can I feel anything other than this all-consuming pain? I looked at my hand as a blood-red liquid seeped out of my hand and dropped onto the ground.

Blood.

What got me into this whole mess.

It's all my fault. Not Jasper's. If I hadn't been so _human_ and so clumsy _he_ wouldn't have left. Jasper was just following his instincts.

I clenched my fist and a darker red seeped out somehow giving me the strength I need. This is _my_ blood. The blood that gives me life. It blood that lets me live.

They can't have it.

Now don't get me wrong I don't blame Jasper but it's _mine_. No one can have it. Not James, not Jasper, and _certainly_ not Victoria.

Then I realized I wasn't sick. Maybe it's because I can't smell it thanks to the rain or because of some other reason but I wasn't sick.

I'm changing. Not in the way I had hoped but changing none the less and for better or for worse it's going to happen and so help me I'm going to make it good.

I jumped up and marched back into the house, wringing my hair out as I went. I stormed up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a shower to contemplate.

I turned on the water as hot as I could take it before stripping and getting in. I squirted as much shampoo as I could onto my head before furiously scrubbing like it could somehow rid me of all memories of _him_.

Maybe it couldn't but that didn't mean it couldn't get rid of his smell. I scrubbed hardly before finally rinsing and lathering it up with conditioner. After that I washed myself with regular soap before rinsing and getting out.

I wrapped a towel around myself before walking into my room and finger combing my hair. I pulled on some sweats and a cami before realizing they smelled like _him_.

I ripped them off and threw them on the floor then going through the rest of my closet searching for any piece of clothing that didn't smell like him. Most of the clothes were ones Alice picked out for me or some of the clothes that Renée got for me that Alice approved of. But in the back of my closet there were a few scrapes of clothing that I hadn't worn in my whole time here.

There were some _really_ short shorts and a sports bra that didn't really fit but would just have to do until I could get new clothes. I brushed my hair out quickly before running downstairs to get a garbage bag.

I rushed back upstairs before stuffing all the _smelly_ into the bag and lugging it back down stairs and into the garbage bag. I but my hands on my hips proudly as the front door opened.

"Bella," Charlie called, "I brought pizza!"

"Great," I called back; I'm starving.

"And friends," he added as he walked into the kitchen with the pizzas box open and blocking his face.

Charlie sat the pizza box on the counter as two people followed him into the kitchen; one in a wheelchair and one that looked like he's on steroids.

"Jake, Billy," I greeted, going up to them and hugging them, "how are you?"

They just stared open-mouthed at me and remained motionless as I hugged them.

Charlie turned around with his mouth full of pizza, "Come on, guys. Get some piz-"

I looked back at Charlie as he stopped in the middle of whatever he was saying; he was staring at me with an open mouth too.

"Aww, Jeez," I said to him, going and getting a slice of piece, "at least close your mouth."

Finally Charlie said something as I took my first bite, "B-Bella! Go get some clothes on, young lady!"

I looked down at myself and blushed head to toe; I threw my pizza on the floor before running upstairs chased by the sounds of Billy and Charlie's laughter along with Jake's objections.

"Don't waste the pizza!"

I threw myself in my room before going into my closet. The only things I could find were some skinny jeans and a sweatshirt; I pulled on the sweatshirt.

I sheepishly crept back downstairs to find the old men still laughing their asses of and Jake blushing as he stared of into space.

I cleared my throat as I walked in making their eyes snap over to me; Charlie and Billy laughed harder than ever and Jake blushed harder than I did.

"Sorry, for flashing you," I said ducking my head and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"It's alright," Billy chuckled, "life was getting boring anyway."

I fought of a blush as I threatened, "If you ever tell anyone about this I'll _kill_ you all!"

That made them absolutely roar with laughter.

I got a plate and sat down all while growling to myself about stupid men.

"So, Bells," Jake said around some pizza, "want to come hang out tomorrow. I could teach you about mechanics or just hang out."

Normally I would turn down such a generous offer but I needed something to do tomorrow and there's something about his smile that makes the hole shrink a little.

"Sure," I said shrugging, "why not?"

"Great," he beamed so wide I'm surprised his face didn't crack.

"So, Bella," Billy said, "I hear the Cullen's left."

Hearing their name made the hole in my chest pulse painfully but I hide it quickly.

"Dad," Jake whined.

"No," I said to Jake, "it's alright."

"Yeah," I said turning back to Billy bravely, "we broke up today."

"You _did_," they all asked.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Are you alright," Jake asked.

"Well, good riddance," Billy said not giving me time to answer to Jake.

"Billy," Charlie scolded then turned back to me awkwardly, "so, err, you're okay with them leaving. You were, uh, really involved with him. All of them."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, "I just thought they were really cool."

Both literally and figuratively.

"Oh," he said, "well, good."

I finished my pizza and dumped my plate in the garbage, "Goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow Jake. Around nine, alright?"

"Yeah," he shouted as I walked up the stairs, "see you then."

I shook my head as I went into my room and curled down under my covers; I desperately wished for _his_ cool body to be lying next to me.

I started thinking over everything I knew about vampires or the cold ones ignoring the bursts of pain that it sent through me. I thought over my blood; I used to get sick at the thought of it but now I find some comfort in the thought that there's blood in me right now. Keeping me alive.

They can't have it. It's mine and I will always have it. I am immune after all.

Leave it to me to be the only human stubborn enough to fight and win against the venom. All of this could have been avoided but _no_. I just had to be immune to the venom.

I rubbed the scar on my wrist subconsciously; taking comfort in the coldness of it. It's almost as cold as _his_ skin.

Then something happened; the sadness and hurt that was swirling around inside me started to turn into something else. Something that _burned_.

Anger.

Now instead of hurt and pain all I felt from the hole is anger and bitterness. But it didn't hurt anymore. Just burned.

I grinned as a _brilliant_ idea came to me.

Well, made not brilliant but it seems like a good idea.

Knowledge is power and vampires think they know everything. So if I have the knowledge of their weakness why not exploit that weakness.

Look out, Buffy. Here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Immune:**

**First off, let me thank ****Arabella Whitlock**** for being my first review. I love your Fanfic's, by the way. Huge fan! Anyway you might be wondering why Bella isn't as devastated as she was in the book and that's because that's just how it is in my story. :P **

**It's going to slowly progress into Jake being her sun and soon enough she'll met Paul. Boda bing, boda boom; imprint! But that'll be in a couple chapters.**

**I'll try to be making these chapters longer; I like to make my chapters at least ten pages long on Word but the last was somewhere around six or seven. So they _will_ get longer. **

**Oh and I'm sorry for all the typos in in the last chapter; I have no idea how to fix them but I'll check for mistakes _before _ I post this time, I swear.**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the book. And, as I read in one of my favorite fanfics, not my sandbox just my sandcastle.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two:<span>**

I woke up with James bite mark pressed against my cheek and half off my bed; I stretched before rolling up onto my feet and going into the bathroom. I looked up into the mirror and flinched at what I saw.

I _looked_ like a vampire; ironically. I had huge bags under my eyes and my skin is almost see through. The only thing about me that didn't look like a vampire is my beauty; as in I don't have any.

I rubbed my face with my hands before stripping and jumping into the shower. I went through my normal routine before turning around and staring up into the shower head.

I let the water run down my face for a while before ducking my head to look at my cut under the water. It's starting to scab. I resisted the urge to pick it as I dropped my hand.

I thought over last night's decision and cringed at my own stupidity. I _barely_ resisted slapping myself on the forehead. How stupid can I be to _actually_ think I could kill a vampire?

I mean, yeah. They have superiority issues and think there is no way that a human could kill them. They think it's so impossible they don't even consider it. I mean, it can't be _that_ hard, can it?

All you would have to do is somehow access their venom and since it's a highly flammable substance, more so than _alcohol_, all you would have to do is get a flame into it and... _Boom_!

Bye, bye vampire.

Am I actually considering this?

I laughed before quieting down. I can do this.

I started grinning as I turned off the water and I couldn't wipe it off my face no matter what I did. I'm doing this. I'm actually doing this.

I wrapped my hair and body in a towel before going into my room and pulling back on the sweater and skinny jeans. I brushed out my hair with a brush this time before going down stairs to make myself breakfast.

I got out a pan and put it on the stove then went to get some eggs from the fridge but paused to read the note Charlie pinned there with a magnet.

_Bells, gone to work on a couple big missing person and murder cases in Seattle; be back in a few days. Be safe and carry your pepper spray. Dad._

I laughed at that last part and thought of how he would react if he knew what I'm going to do. He would probably have a coronary.

I chuckled as I pulled out the eggs and put one onto the now sizzling pot. It cooked for a while before I pulled it off the stove and scraped it into my mouth. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:45 and that I would have to be a Jake's soon.

I put the pan in the sink to do later before grabbing my keys and jumping into my truck. I started to engine and it roared to life before I pulled out of the drive way and chugged my way down to La Push.

As I was driving I realized that if I'm serious about this vamp killing thing I would need some stuff.

I pulled into Newton's then jumped out. I went in and saw Mike reading a book at the counter.

"Oh shit," I muttered as I tried to creep behind the shelves.

"Bella," called Mike eagerly.

"Damn," I cursed as I stood up straight with a smile.

"Hey, Mike," I greeted as I tried to keep going, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

But sadly he did just that. He hopped over the counter in what's supposed to be a cool move then loped over to me.

"So, what are you looking for," he asked standing as close as possible behind me.

I sighed before turning around quickly so he would have to scramble to get back; he did and I took immense satisfaction from the look on his face.

"Umm," I said, "maybe, a big lighter and some matches."

He grinned at me eagerly, "I think I have _just_ what you're looking for."

He jogged off leaving me to scramble after him deeper into the store; he took two lefts and one right then stopped so suddenly that I slammed into his back.

"Here we are," he said turning around to grin at me.

I looked around before picking up the biggest lighter I could find and a few packs of matches.

I looked back at Mike to find him frowning at me, "What?"

"Well," he started, "that lighter isn't very good for lighting fires. If you're just using dry wood you'll want this one."

He pulled a different lighter from the self.

"But," he continued, "if you're going to be using alcohol then you'll want this one."

I snatched the alcohol one from him and tossed the one I had initially grabbed back at him.

He grinned, happy that I had listened to him then added, "And those matches don't light very quickly. The fastest ones are these but these ones are good if you don't mind taking your time."

I swiped the fast ones from him then grabbed a couple more for good measure. I turned to go back to the register but I hesitated a minute before continuing.

"What," Mike asked as he hurried to catch up with me.

I stopped and hesitated again before saying, "Do you have anything to break _really_ hard stuff. Like granite or diamond."

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying more as I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

He paused before saying, "Well, we have some awesome picks in the storage unit."

I shook my head and started walking again, "No, never mind."

"No, wait, Bella," Mike said grabbing my shoulder, "there is other stuff, too."

I turned around to face him, raising my eye brow, "I'm not supposed to sell it but there's this gun/cannon thing back there that I've used a few times. It's got a huge kick but I shot some rocks to bits with it. Do you wanna see?"

"Yeah," I said trying not to sound too excited.

He led me through the back door that led to the storage room; I had never been allowed back here when I'm on shift.

There were a lot of boxes and crates but behind one crate was the gun; Mike was right it looked an awful lot like a cannon.

He picked it up and pointed it at the ground, "The best thing about it is that it doesn't need bullets just gun powder."

"Well, what are you waiting for," I asked, "shot it!"

"Bella," he said hesitantly, "I can't shot it inside."

"Well, come on then," I said impatiently going out the back door.

He followed me hesitantly, I motioned for him to shot it and he pointed at a large rock then fired after squeezing his eyes shut.

The rock, well boulder, crumbled into four pieces.

"Nice shot," I said appreciatively.

Mike grinned, "Thanks. You want to try?"

"Yeah," I said eagerly.

I took the gun and pointed it to a large rock; not as big as the one Mike shot but a big one. I pulled the trigger and I fell back against Mike who was standing behind me knocking us both over.

I sat up on Mike's waist to watch the rock crumble to bits excitedly; I flipped over to talk to Mike.

"Did you see that," I asked excitedly, "I was amazing!"

Suddenly I realized that I was straddling Mike's groin and I blushed hard; I went to move when he said something.

"I don't know, B-Bella," he stuttered as I unconsciously shifted.

"Please," I begged then, as I realized what I was doing when something poked me that wasn't his hands, I bent over so that my top fell open a little, "I _really_ want it."

He hesitated a minute.

"Well okay then," I said leaning back, pushing my pelvis further into his, "but if I get that thing I'm free Friday..."

"Umm," Mike swallowed as his face turned the color of an apple, "I mean, you can have it and if you're free want to go to the movies with me Friday?"

"Of course," I said smoothly getting up and holding out a hand for him.

He grabbed it and handed me back the gun making me smile; he led me back through the storage room and to the register.

I put the fire stuff and the gun on the counter and he totaled it all up as he tried to flirt with me.

Suddenly he said something interesting.

"I didn't know you were a pyromaniac like me," he said as he grabbed my stuff, "I guess that's just another thing we have in common, huh? You know, I subscribe to this magazine that I think you'd really like. It has an awesome way to make your own flame thrower. I could lend it to you if you'd like."

"That be great, Mike," I said as I grabbed my bags.

"Great," he said bouncing, "I'll be right back."

Then he ran upstairs and I left shaking my head at his silliness as I went.

I put the bags in my passenger seat as I started the engine.

"Bella," Mike screamed as he scrambled out of the store, "wait."

"I'm not leaving," I laughed as he handed me the magazine through the window, "I was just starting the engine."

"Oh, okay," he said then leaned against my door to keep me here, "well I'll pick you up at yours on Friday then."

"Yeah," I said as I started to pull away making him stumble, "see you then."

I started down the La Push again as I threw his magazine into the passenger; I glanced at the clock and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. 9:30

Holy shit! I stepped down on the gas pedal and pushing my truck to its limit of 60mph. I made a 'yikes' face as I squealed into the Blacks driveway.

I rushed up to the door and pounded on it.

"Hold on," I heard someone call as I shifted nervously on the front steps.

Someone that definitely _wasn't_ Billy yanked open the door as I peered around them rudely, not even second glancing at his bare chest.

"Can I help you," he asked gruffly.

"Yeah," I said looking up to meet his eyes, "is Jake home?"

He got this dazed look on his face as he stared at me and I impatiently shifted then looked around him again.

"_Hello_," I said rudely, "what are you staring at? Never seen a pale face before?"

Then I brushed past him into the house, "Billy?"

"Bella," he called back, wheeling into the room.

"Hey, Billy," I said looking around, "where's Jake?"

Suddenly the guy at the door, who still hadn't taken his eyes off me, growled loudly.

I looked back at him and snapped, "Do you have a _problem_?"

Suddenly two other guys who were just as tall and buff as the first guy came into the room, "Who is this?"

"Bella Swan," Billy answering him.

"The _leech lover_," the door guy said in outrage before running out, growling, into the forest followed by the other two buff guys.

I heard a ripping noise, followed by a loud animalistic roar.

I turned back to Billy as a familiar voice called, "Dad? Who pissed in Paul's cheerios?"

I turned back around to see Jake coming into the house.

"Bella," he exclaimed happily, rushing up and spinning me around.

"Jake," I giggled, hugging him back.

"I thought you forgot," he said setting me down but not letting go of my waist.

I didn't mind.

"Never," I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Great," he said tugging my hand eagerly, "well lets go."

I laughed as I followed him out of the house and into his garage; I looked over my shoulder to where Paul had disappeared in and saw a huge claw mark on a tree. I narrowed my eyes and made a mental note to check it out before I left.

"Come on, Bells," Jake whined, "I want you to meet my friends."

He dragged me into the garage and over to two smaller versions of Paul's group.

"Guys," Jake said, "this is Bella. Bella this is Quil and Embry."

"Hey," I said shyly, ducking my head.

"So, are you going to flash us," Quil joked eagerly.

My eyes widened and Embry, Jake, and I all blushed but my embarrassed blush soon turned into one of righteous anger.

I turned to Jake and said threateningly, "I said that if you ever told anyone I would kill you. Did you think I was _joking_?"

I started towards him threateningly as Quil said helpfully, "Oh, yeah. And he described it about fifteen times in _detail_."

I tackled him and started punching him as hard as I could, "Bella, that doesn't even hurt!"

"Shut up," I groused at him as I continued to hit him, "it's making me feel better and I said I would kill you."

"Do you want some help, Bella," Embry offered as I continued my attack, "and if it makes you feel any better I tried not to listen."

I stopped hitting for just a minute so that I could get off of him and Embry helped me up, "Thank you, Embry. At least someone here is a gentleman."

"Want to enlist me," Quil asked me trying to flex subtly at me, "I can't say I didn't listen cause I did but you could always use some more muscle power!"

I nodded at him, "Have at it."

He jumped into the tussle Embry and Jake were having and I sat back to watch the most entertaining fight I had ever seen.

When they had finished the sun was setting and I wanted to head up to Port Angeles to check out the new book store.

"Well, I better get going," I said standing up and stretching.

"_No_," they all complained at once.

"Yeah," I said, "I want to check out the new bookstore in Port Angeles."

"Will you come back tomorrow," Quil asked.

"Of course," I said going out of the garage followed by the guys.

I climbed into my truck as they all went inside the house and I started to pull out then stopped by the claw marks. I got out to examine them but I could see that it was bigger than my head and spread out with a fist length in between.

I started to go back to the car but stopped when I saw something gleaming on the floor. I scooped down to pick it up and saw it was a weird curved, black thing that looked weirdly like an oversized dog nail.

I stuffed it into my pocket to study tomorrow.

I climbed back into my truck and continued pulling out of Jake's driveway then going the opposite direction of Forks, toward Port Angeles. Angela told me about this place and she said that they had a great classic section.

It took me about fifteen minutes to reach the place Angela told me about and by then it was almost dark as I parked next to the place.

I jumped down from my truck before going into the bookstore.

I got up there as the lady was locking the door and lipping the sign.

She looked at me apologetically before going back into the store to read a book.

"Damn it," I swore as I went back down to my truck.

I kicked a rock when suddenly I felt weird. I felt like someone was watching me and I knew that feeling. It was a vampire.

Everyone feels like this when they're near a vampire but most just cross it off the paranoia. I know the feeling because of how much time I spent with them.

My heart sped up along with my breathing as I subconsciously quickened my pace to get to my truck even though I knew it wouldn't do any good.

I whipped open the truck door and grabbed a set of matches before trying to turn on my truck in honest fear.

Suddenly I was pressed up against a wall with the vamp pressing himself in to me and sniffing my neck in a painfully familiar way.

"Hello, pretty lady," the vamp said. "What's your name?"

"B-Bella," I said weirdly, caught somewhere between scared shitless and turned on.

"Bella," he mused, inhaling deeply above my neck before licking it thoughtfully, "that means beautiful in Italian, you know."

"I've been told."

He chuckled a throaty sound that made more scared and turned on at the same time, "Well, my Beauty. I think you're going to be a wonderful snack."

My eyes widened and instinctively I grabbed the closest sharp object to me and stabbed it into his neck then pulled down. To mine and his astonishment it ripped a line that immediately began dripping venom.

I quickly light a match then flicked in onto his chest as he let me go and stumbled back, stunned into stillness. He burst into flames the second the match touched him and he fell to the ground withering.

"Beauty," he called to me as he continued to wither in agony.

I paused then looked back at him with a satisfied smirk, "You have a superiority complex."

Then I continued walking towards my truck to the sounds of his pain filled screams, taking comfort in the fact that if it was me burning he wouldn't have had a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know I said Bella wouldn't meet Paul for a w<strong>**hile but I couldn't help it. I had the opportunity and I took it. I honestly didn't plan or any of that to happen but I am _very_ satisfied with the way it came out.**

**Bella's first vamp is dead. I think it wasn't too unlikely and I always thought vamps had a superiority complex when I was reading the books. I mean, honestly. Get over your selves. So don't be afraid review. I'm very anxious to hear what you have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immunity:**

**Alright this one is going to be in Paul's POV so that y'all can get a feel for the Pack dynamic before Jake joins. I'm going to try to make these chapters progressively longer and longer as the story builds up.**

**Thank you or the suggestion Arabella Whitlock for the suggestion and yes, I think I'll use it. It's a great idea and I love your reviews. Keep 'em coming! :)**

**I' sorry I took so long to update this one; today was the first day of school so it'll take longer now to update now.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from her book. And, as I read in one of my favorite fanfics, not my sandbox just my sandcastle**

**Chapter Three:**

**Paul's POV:**

_ Paul_, Sam said in my head.

Yeah, you heard me right. In my _head_.

_Get over it already, Paul_, Sam said in exasperation.

Suddenly I saw a flash of Emily naked then a picture of the Black's house. The first was not so impressive.

_Shut it, Paul_, he snarled as I felt a shimmer; the only tale tell sign of a phase.

_So, why are we going to the Blacks_, I asked Sam, dodging a tree.

_We're going to the Black's_, Jared asked excitedly, I got a flash of him and Sam trying to instigate Jacob into phasing.

I paused in my trek over to the Black's,_ I don't think we should try to initiate it. If he's going to phase, he's going to phase._

I don't want to force anyone to phase who doesn't have to.

_He's going to phase whether we force him or not_, Sam said.

Is this is one of those sooner or later scenarios?

_Yeah, it is_, Jerad said as we all reached the Black property.

We all phased back into our human forms and pulled on our cutoffs as we let the safety of the tree line.

Jake and his two idiots came out of their garage to meet us in the middle of the yard. They were almost as tall as us with Jake as the tallest just a little shorter than Jared who was the shortest of the current Pack.

"What are you doing here," the little alpha asked annoyingly.

I smirked at him and crossed my arms, "I don't think that's any of your business, Black."

"Paul," Sam warned me too low or their ears.

"In case you haven't noticed," said the shortest of them all, Quil I think his name is, "this is _his_ house."

"The Chief invited us here," Sam intervened before I could say my witty comeback.

Jake deflated a bit before storming off with his two buddies following him like lost puppies. One of them, Embry, looked back and I wiggled my fingers at him mockingly before turning and going into the Black's house.

"Morning, Chief Black," I mumbled as I went straight to his fridge.

"Paul," he said curtly before greeting Jared and Sam, "Samuel, Jared how are you?"

"Fine," Sam said warmly.

"Great," Jared chirped.

I rolled my eyes as I searched through their fridge or something good to eat; I found some leftover pizza and shoved it into my mouth as someone pounded on the door.

"Paul," they all chorused.

I ignored them as I continued my way through the rest of the pizza before moving on to their pickles.

"_Paul_," Sam said in an alpha timbre, "_answer the door_."

"Ugh," I grumble as I made my way through the kitchen and into the living room before opening the door, "why me you're all closer."

I whipped open the door to find the most delicious looking girl I have ever seen standing there anxiously. She has a bust most girls would kill for and flawless alabaster skin; her small waist made her hips seem abnormally large as the tips of her chocolate brown hair brushed it against it.

My mouth practically watered and my eyes hooded as I started to say something but she rudely looked around me into the house.

My lips pulled back to bare my teeth and I puffed out my chest, desperate or her attention.

"Can I help you," I said huskily, trying to catch her eye.

"Yeah," she said in the most angelic voice as her eyes lifted up to my eyes not even bothering to rest on my impressive chest, "is Jake home?"

I was about to say that if she was looking for a good time I could give her better one then the little alpha ever could but every thought melted away as I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

My whole world shifted to revolve around her as everything around me slowly flowed away except or her. She's my universe now. Where ever she goes I go. Whatever she wants I'll give her. She's my everything.

Anything she wants is hers. My mind, body, and soul belong to her to do with what she pleases. I will be anything for her. A brother, a lover, a friend, a boyfriend, or a husband.

I snapped out of it as she snapped at me adorably, "_Hello_? What are you staring at? Never seen a pale face before?"

Then she brushed past me into the house and I followed behind her, almost stepping on her heels as I went.

"Billy," she called as she stomped into the house.

"Bella," he called back, wheeling himself into the room.

_Bella_. What a beautiful name. It fits such a beautiful girl like herself. Man, I am turning into a pussy.

"Hey, Billy," she said before glancing around the room quickly, "where's Jake?"

A jealous growled ripped its way from my chest and she whipped around to face me, anger clear on her gorgeous face.

"Do you have a _problem_," she snarled right back at me, not missing a beat.

My woman is feisty.

Then Jared and Sam were at my shoulders as Sam said in his deep, authoritative voice, "Who is this."

"Bella Swan," Billy said giving us a look.

Suddenly it hit me. The _leach lover_ is my imprint!

"The _leach lover_," I blurted out in disgust as I erupted in tremors.

I ran out of the house then into the woods before bursting into my wolf form and giving an animalistic roar.

I paced just inside the cover of the forest, the imprinting pull too strong to just run off.

I felt Jared and Sam phase a second later and I tried to block my thoughts but that just made me think about it more.

Then Jared burst out into chuckles or the wolf equivalent of chuckling, _Wow, your life just keeps getting suckier. First your parents, then phasing, then the sucky imprint_.

Suddenly all I could see was red as I lunged at him and went straight for the throat. How dare he talk about my beautiful Bella like that? She's perfect except for the leech part but only I can think that. She's _my_ imprint.

_Paul_, Sam tried to order me,_ stop attacking Jared_.

_You can't control imprintal matters_.

I trapped Jared down and made him bare his throat before getting off of him.

_Geez, Paul. I was just kidding._

_Well, it wasn't funny_, I grumbled as I laid down by the tree line to ease the pull some more.

Jared whined sympathetically.

_I feel for you man_, then he turned to Sam and asked eagerly, _can I go see Kim now_?

_I guess_, Sam said and Jared was off, her turned to me. _Are you going to stay phased_?

_I guess_, I huffed.

Goodbye, manhood. Goodbye, man card. Goodbye, one night stands. Goodbye, to two chicks a night. Goodbye, free will.

Sam chuckled, _It's not that bad. See you, man_.

He started running towards his house as I got a glimpse of his thoughts before he phased, _I can't wait to see Emily. Maybe she'll do what she promised this morning..._

Then I got some very graphic images of Emily on her knees.

_Aww, dude_, I exclaimed, _save it or once you've phased._

He started to respond but he changed before he could.

All three of us have imprinted. I thought it was supposed to be rare.

I looked longingly towards Jake's garage where laughter emitted from it constantly; making me instantly jealous. She should be laughing for _me_.

I sighed before getting up and heading towards Sam's house trying to ignore the pull of the imprint as I got further and further away from my Bella.

I burst into the front door expecting to see Sam and Emily in the middle of the deed but was almost disappointed when I saw him eating her crappy muffins.

"Paul," Sam said stopping mid bite, "what are you doing here."  
>I threw myself into the seat next to his and sighed heavily, "I don't want to be there anymore."<p>

"Isn't the pull hurting you," he asked taking his bite.

"_Pull_," Emily asked, slow as ever, "did you imprint?"

She looked so excited I almost said no just to see her face, "Yeah."

She squealed before pouncing on me excitedly, "Who is she? What's she like? Is she pretty? Is she tall? What's her name?"

"Umm," I said pushing her away from me. "I don't know."

"Oh," she said, obviously disappointed, "well. I can't wait to meet her."

I chuckled, "That's not going to be anytime soon."

I glanced over at Sam as I pushed a muffin into my mouth; he was glaring at me making me freeze then look at Emily.

Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes looked glossy; god, what a pussy.

Suddenly the imprinting bond jerked and Bella left the house.

Good timing, Bella.

"Well," I said standing up, "it's been nice. But Bella's going somewhere and I'm going to follow her so...bye."

I darted out the door but not before I heard Emily ask, "Bella? Her name's Bella?"

I rolled my eyes as I phased and followed the pull.

Emily is such a cry baby. I hope my Bella isn't like that. But somehow I doubt she will be; she doesn't seem like the type who likes others to take care of her like Kim and Emily. And by how she treated me today she's more than suited to deal with me.

Then my mind drifted to her body. Her wonderful, _amazing_ body. Her breast were a little more than a handful, perfect for my large hands. And her legs. Oh, her _legs_. They seemed to go on for forever and I loved her milky white skin. Pure perfection.

I pulled up by the highway and saw the rust bucket that is Bella's truck roaring down the highway towards Port Angeles. She was singing along to some Pop song and I couldn't help but sigh as she sung. It was like Heaven.

The forest stopped just outside of Port Angeles and I sat down to wait for her like a good little doggy.

But then I caught the scent of a leech; it wasn't old but it wasn_ too_ recent. I put my nose to the ground and followed the scent until I found a leech stalking a hiker.

I dove into her and started ripping away limbs left and right; I know I should call the Pack but La Push is a long ways away and they wouldn't get here in time for that.

I was about to rip her head off when she suddenly said something, "If you do this my mate will find you and kill you. Mark my words; it will be painful."

I cocked my head at her for a second before ripping her head. Off. I changed back before starting a fire to destroy her more permanently.

I changed back into my wolf form as I felt Bella coming out of the city and back down the highway. Her heart rate was going faster than normal so she might have gotten into some trouble. I waited for the surge of protectiveness that Jared and Paul feel when their mates are in trouble but all I felt was trust and pride with a little protectiveness on the side.

Eventually she pulled into her driveway and got out; I expected Chief Swan to come out but she just got out and went into the house. I heard her bustling around for a minute or two before water started to run and she began to do dishes.

I kinda felt like a stalker but what else can I do? I laid down in front of the window where she did her dishes and watched her Heavenly face as she concentrated her on her dishes.

There's something very attractive about a woman doing dishes; sexy in a domesticated sort of way.

I sighed as I watched her; she brushed her hair out of her face and she stretched before draining the sink and sitting down at the kitchen table with a drink and a book.

She started to read the book but stopped and stared in to space like she was remembering something. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist before finishing her coffee and going upstairs to sleep.

Once I was sure she was upstairs I moved to directly under her window and curled up in a ball finally able to get a little peace.

**So what do you think?**

**Oh! And I read a comment that said something about you guys not understanding how Bella is immune to the venom so next chapter there will be a flashback.**


End file.
